


Auction

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-15
Updated: 2004-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Something silly I whipped up





	Auction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Auction of XF Characters in the perspective of the Fan-atics... 

 

Step right up and get your red hot X-Files characters. First up we have the lovely Fox William Mulder. The FBI who seeks truth, justice and the American way tirelessly. See the multi-changing almond eyes, lovely folks, just lovely. And that bottom lip. Ever seen anything sexier? Watch out when he turns right corners, it might just poke your eye out. His nipples are so sensitive, you blow on them and he comes ten times. He has an asshole that every man wants to fuck. Olive skinned, sleek, good at swimming or running, especially to aliens and away from CSM. He never does anything wrong, is always right and can tell you the square root of 6459 without even pausing for breath. 

 

The next on the stage is the manly Walter Sergei Skinner, AD extraordinaire of the FBI. Selfless boss of the lovely agent Fox William Mulder. Look at those twin pools of chocolate folks. Makes you want to just eat him up, I tell ya. And that hairy chest! Those abs to die for! Sporting the biggest cock known to man! He can impregnate anyone - man, woman, inanimate objects -just from that glare alone! He can bench press two alien bounty hunters on one arm! He may have sat on the fence for a short time, but now he would do anything for his agents. Former Vietnam vet, is a sharp shooter and can rescue anyone in any given situation, given the right incentive. I hear he is partial to almond-eyed agents and green-eyed double agents. 

 

Last but in no means, the least, is the sexy, svelte Alex Krycek. Can't get any better than this, folks. Beautiful green eyes with lashes that can cause tsunamis off the coast of Japan when he blinks. Cute buton nose. Elfin ears. Long nipples and wide waist with a small beer gut he is self-conscious about, but we can see how sexy he is! He has the prettiest cock in the known galaxy. An asshole you can eat your dinner off of and long sexy alabaster skin you are just dying to mark...I can tell you want to! What's that? You say he was a traitor? Well, let me tell you, he did it all for noble reasons. He knew all along the only way to defeat the bad guys were to infiltrate them from the inside. Far clever than he looks!


End file.
